Te Conozco
by engel17white
Summary: siento que te conozco hace tiempo, de otro milenio, de otro cielo, dime si reconoces mi voz
1. Chapter 1

Te conozco Capítulo 1

La primera vez que Arya lo vio fue cuando deambulaba por las calles de King's Landing, ella caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de personas, con su ya acostumbrado disfraz de niño, con aguja amarada a un lado de su cinturón y su espada de entrenamiento al otro, ella estaba perdida y a la vez no lo estaba, se podía ver la fortaleza roja por cualquier parte de la ciudad pero aun así no tenía la menor idea de cómo entrar sin ser vista y regañada por su padre por salir sin permiso, estaba caminando por las calles mientras pensaba en una forma de eludir a los guardias, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando chocaba con él, de repente ambos cayeron al piso, Arya sobo su cara por el dolor del impacto y el su rodilla, y entonces él dijo con voz infantil -¿te molestaría ver por dónde caminas?- con tono enojada a lo que ella responde igual de enojada -¿yo?, fuiste tú el que necesita unos de esos vidrios para ojos- a lo que él responde con tono asustado –demonios- y empieza a palpar el piso mientras estaba agachado, como un loco y ella le pregunta -¿Qué te pasa?- y el responde -es que ya uso uno de esos, que se llaman lentes por cierto, no sé dónde están, y sin ellos no veo nada- entonces Arya pudo ver más claramente a el otro, no pudo ver su cara ya que estaba todo cubierto con una capa sinople con esquinas violetas con capucha, pero por debajo de esta se veían ropas de estos mismos colores, Arya pudo ver que a menos de tres pasos de él estaban sus vidrios para ojos pensó "es solo otro tonto niño rico consentido como Joffrey, debería dejarlo donde esta", pero cuando vio que en el piso donde estaba buscando aparecieron gotas de lágrimas y lo hoyo sollozar, entonces decidió apiadarse de él, tomo los lentes y se los acerco y dijo –los encontré- entonces el los tomas y dice –gracias- entonces se pone de pie y se quita su capucha para ponerse los lentes y levanta la cara.

(Esta canción es perfecta para oír durante la escena: watch?v=4hQoGQHvQ1s)

Arya se quedó completamente asombrada, ya le habían parecido guapos otros chicos pero ninguno como el, era uno o a lo mucho dos años mayor que ella, su cabello era de un color muy inusual, entre plateado y dorado, y por detrás de sus lentes se veían unos ojos de un muy intenso color violeta, lo más extraño de él era que si tuviera enfrente un espejo estaría segura de que su expresión de sorpresa era igual a la que él estaba poniendo, estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante al menos 3 minutos completos, ella perdida en su violeta y el perdido en su gris, hasta que el finalmente pregunto con voz entrecortada -¿te conozco de alguna parte?- mientras se agachaba para recoger un libro que iba leyendo y ella responde en un tono de confusión –no, pero a mí también me dio esa impresión- y él dice -bueno yo soy…- entonces una voz dice –Erys, ven ya tenemos que irnos- entonces el voltea a ver dónde había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, ambos se parecían mucho a él con el mismo cabello y ojos y también ambos traían puestas capuchas que tapaban la mayoría de su cabello, ambos debían tener más o menos la edad de Robb y Jon, entonces él se voltea hacia Arya y dice –bueno ya tengo que irme, gracias otra vez- entonces camino hacia los dos jóvenes, y ella continuo su travesía hacia la fortaleza roja, pero antes de que se perdieran completamente de vista se voltearon a verse por una última vez, Arya no comprendió lo que le ocurría pero sabía que conocía a ese chico de alguna parte, no supo como eludió a los guardias pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama, esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

_**Ella estaba a la sombra de un árbol, no sabía exactamente por qué pero estaba muy exaltada por sus venas corría tanto el miedo como la emoción, colgó un escudo en una rama de árbol, el escudo tenia dibujado un arciano sonriente, ella tenía puesta una armadura pero estaba quitándosela a toda velocidad, entonces de repente oyó una voz que decía alto, y detrás de ella apareció un caballero con armadura negra y con un dragón tricéfalo dibujado de rubíes sobre su pecho y un yelmo en forma de dragón, entonces ella dijo –no te acerques más- mientras desenfundaba una espada a lo que el caballero responde –no te pretendo hacer daño, pero el rey exige su presencia, tendré que escotarlo de regreso al torneo- a lo que ella responde -¿sabes que no te resultara fácil verdad?- a lo que él responde desenfundando su espada –lo suponía- y ambos empiezan a chocar sus espadas, una vez que ambos están seriamente agotados por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ambos en perfecta sincronía de un solo espadazo le quitan al otro su yelmo, ambos se abalanzan contra el cuerpo del otro y sus caras quedan a unos centímetros de distancias, solo entonces abren sus ojos para ver los del otro, en ese momento ambos quedan perplejos, al reconocerse el uno al otro, pero fue más que eso sentían como s ya se conocieran desde antes, desde mucho antes.**_

Entonces despertó, a la mitad de la noche en su alcoba, su sueño no tenía sentido pero aun así sentía como si su corazón y su piel ardieran en ese momento, toda esa noche no pudo dormir, preguntándose confundida si alguna vez volvería a ver a ese extraño chico que se topo en la calle, y más confundida aun al preguntase por que se preguntaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Te conozco Capítulo 2

La segunda vez que lo vio ya no era Arya Stark sino Gata de los canales, se encontraba como todos los días vendiendo mariscos, estaba un poco harta de tener que hacerlo pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, cuando de repente alguien le dice – me da seis de esos- y una mano señala las ostras, entonces ella mientras los toma le dice –se llaman…- a lo que la vos responde –ya sé cómo se llaman, ¿quiere por favor darse prisa?- entonces a ella le pareció extrañamente familiar ese altanero tono de voz, alza la vista y vio la capucha verde y se dijo a sí misma "¿es él? Bueno da igual, de seguro no debe de recordarme, ni tendría por qué importarme", entonces ella le pasa las ostras y él le da las monedas, entonces el alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron y ocurrió el mismo efecto que la última vez, para cuando reaccionaron probablemente ya debieron pasar al menos 15 minutos, entonces él dijo –humm, gracias- y se volteo, para su sorpresa no se alejó como pensaba que lo aria sino que se arrodillo y puso las ostras en el piso, y de inmediato seis gatos salieron de improviso y comió cada uno una de las ostras, entonces el acerco su mano a uno de los gatos para acariciarlo, y ella se dijo "como lo pensé ni siquiera me recuerda" –es raro darle de comer a gatos callejeros- y de repente se dio cuenta de que las palabras si salieron de su boca, pero el envés de molestarse dijo –bueno así tendrán un poco de comida para adquirir fuerza como para matar algún ratón, así al menos hoy no morirá de hambre- entonces se levanta, voltea hacia ella y le pregunta -¿te acuerdas de mí?- y ella pensó "si me recuerda" a lo que ella responde –no sé de qué hablas- y él le responde –nos vimos hace como 2 años en King's Landing- a lo que ella pensó rápidamente "esa fue Arya Stark, yo soy Gata" y dijo –no se de lo que hablas- y él dice en su usual tono serio –o, bueno está bien, no pensé que me recordaras- y se volvieron a ver a los ojos durante varios minutos y de repente una voz dice -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- entonces ambos voltean sus rostros y ven como Tagganaro se acerca con una expresión de enojo, con Casso siguiéndolo de cerca y continua diciendo -¿te está molestando?- posicionándose alado de ella la cual pregunta confusa -¿Qué? Claro que no- y el encapuchado dice –creo que debo retirarme, gusto de volver a verte- entonces Casso empieza a gruñirle a lo que él responde inclinándose y extendiendo la mano, entonces la foca se acerca, la olfatea y luego la lame, entonces él le acaricia un poco la cabeza, luego se levanta y se retira sin nada más que decir, mientras caminaba saca un libro de un bolsillo de su capa y lo lee mientras camina, entonces se voltea para darle una última mirada a Gata y luego retirarse hasta perderse entre la multitud, entonces ella pregunta -¿Quién demonios lee un libro mientras camina por una ciudad tan peligrosa como Braavos?- a lo que el ladronzuelo pregunta en un notado tono de enojo -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?¿y que quería el niñito rico aquí?- a lo que ella responde –comprar comida para gatos callejeros- a lo que el bufa y dice –debe de estar loco- a lo que ella dice –creo que fue muy amable de su parte, ¿Por qué de repente estas tan agresivo?- a lo que él responde –porque ya he visto esto mil veces, un niño rico que habla bonito viene a la zona vaga, se encuentra con una chica bonita, le dice dulces palabras y una vez consigue lo que quiere se larga sin más y la chica queda sola con un bastardo en la barriga, sinceramente te creí mas lista- entonces ella dice -¿Quién demonios te crees tú para decirme que hacer o que dejar de hacer? Lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vagina no es asunto tuyo- entonces toma su mercancía y se va. Una vez llega a la casa de Brosco este le dice –llegas temprano, no has vendido ni la mitad- dice en un tono serio al ver la mercancía, entonces ella dice –hoy no me sentí bien- era claramente una mentira pero al ver su expresión Brosco prefirió no preguntar, esa noche al estar recostada en su cama, Brea se acercó y le pregunto -¿es un chico verdad?- a lo que solo pudo pensar "¿soy tan obvia?" y pregunto -¿quieres cambiar tu recorrido por el mío?- a lo que Brea dijo –cambiar tu recorrido por el mío, ¿si sabes que el mío es el peor de todos?- a lo que Gata responde –si- y Brea responde –vaya debe ser grave si de verdad quieres caminar por esas calles solo para evitarlo, pero como tú quieras mejor por mí- y entra en su cama, una vez que gata se quedó dormida tuvo un sueño aún más extraño que la última vez que lo vio.

_**Ella estaba dormida sobre un montón de paja disfrutando de la luz solar, cosa rara en su zona y en esa época del año así que quiso aprovecharlo al máximo, cuando repentinamente oyó un ruido extraño y sintió una sombra gigantesca que se tercia sobre ella, entonces oyó una voz gritando de terror y vio como un bulto envuelto en tela azul que caía justo sobre ella, por suerte estaba sobre paja, pero aun así el impacto fue suficiente para hacerla rodar a ella y al bulto hasta el precipicio, entonces ella paro de rodar cerca del borde, pero el bulto envuelto si cayo al precipicio, justo cuando caía vio que no era un simple bulto sino alguien envuelto en una capa con capucha azul en ese mismo momento vio uno de los brazos y lo tomo, entonces la mitad de su cuerpo quedó colgando hacia el precipicio y el cuerpo de la otra persona colgada de el de ella, entonces ella dice –toma mi otra mano, no te sueltes- y la otra persona responde con voz masculina –por favor no me dejes caer- y ella dice-no lo hare tranquilo- entonces él toma con su mano izquierda la mano derecha que ella le ofrecía, y ella empieza a subirlo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente él dice –espera méseme a la izquierda- y ella responde incrédula y un tanto enojada –¿bromeas? ¿Para qué?- y el responde –mi libro está sobre esas rocas, si me meses lo podre tomas con mis pies- y ella responde enojada –huy está bien- y empieza a mecerlo y ve como el mueve sus pies desesperado, por acercarlos al libro, hasta que por fin logró subirlo y ambos quedaron recostados sobre la tierra en la orilla del precipicio, entonces el pregunta -¿te duelen los brazos tanto como a mí?- a lo que ella responde –probablemente, ¿de dónde demonios te caíste?- a lo que el poniéndose de pie y tomando su libro del piso dice –de Meraxes, estaba leyendo y no vi una corriente de viento y caí- y ella pregunta -¿Quién es Meraxes?- y saca u extraño cuerno de un bolsillo de su capa y lo suena, produciendo un sonido muy raro, luego pregunta -¿en cuál reino estoy?- a lo que ella responde poniéndose de pie –el norte- y él dice asombrado –tan lejos, debí leer más tiempo del que creía, huy pero que grosero, perdona gracias por salvarme- entonces se voltea hacia ella y dice –soy Aerion- y extiende su mano ella la toma y dice –soy White- entonces el levanta la vista y por primera vez lo ve a los ojos, vio una gigantesca sobra tenderse sobre ellos y sintió una corriente muy fuerte de viento y oyó las alas que la producían pero no importaba, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos violeta, unos ojos que ya había visto antes.**_

Entonces Arya despertó y de inmediato recordó que era Gata, que Arya había muerto, y recordó que estaba en Braavos, pero aun así, a pesar del clima de calor, ella tenía piel de gallina por la corriente de viento que juraba haber sentido 


	3. Chapter 3

Te conozco Capítulo 3

La tercera vez que lo vio ya no era ni Arya Stark ni Gata de los canales, ahora ella era Beth la pobre mendiga ciega, se encontraba sentada en una esquina, con su cuenco de mendiga alzado para quien quisiera darle una limosna, pero desde que perdió su vista sus otros sentidos se agudizaron mucho, un día de repente oyó algo metálico caer a su cuenco y según su oído fuera lo qué fuera era grande, también pudo oler cerca un perfume, aunque este era peculiar, no era de flores como el de la mayoría de las mujeres, más bien de hierbas silvestres, y en ese momento recordó que es la clase de perfumes que usan los hombres de clase alta, ese olor le pareció extrañamente familiar aunque no podía ubicar exactamente de donde, entonces decidió usar su "don especial" para ver que ocurría, por fortuna hoyo un gato cerca de ella y entro en él, debió ser solo un pequeñín, pues desde su perspectiva todo se veía muy grande, incluso para un gato, entonces vio asombrada de quien era dicha moneda, era el, su fea capucha verde era inconfundible, vio que observaba su cara persistentemente y que a veces el movía la suya para ver todas sus facciones, y contemplo asombrada, como él se quedó ahí agachado viendo su cara, durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que se le salió un maullido de frustración, entonces el gira su cabeza y observa detenidamente al gatito, entonces él se acerca sigilosamente al gato y para su sorpresa extendió su mano y lo acaricio, Arya nunca había sentido algo tan agradable como el tacto de su mano, se perdió durante un momento en sí misma y en el tacto de la mano del encapuchado, al punto de no sentir cuando su cuerpo humano suspiro, ese sonido los tomo de improviso a ambos, entonces el tomo al gatito entre sus manos y se acercó muy sigilosamente a ella mientras acariciaba al gato, ella hubiera querido decirle "¿se te ofrece algo?" pero era tan sigiloso que con sus oídos nunca lo escucho, ni con los humanos ni con los de gato, él se arrodillo enfrente de ella y la estuvo mirando mientras acariciaba al gatito, hasta que de improviso dejo al gato en el piso, saco un frasco de su capa, saco del frasco un pescadito y lo dejo en el piso, hasta entonces ella noto que el gatito estaba casi muerto de hambre, por más que intento dominar al gato la expulso fuera de su cuerpo tan pronto olio la comida, y devoro el pequeño pescado que el deposito en el piso, luego él le dio una última palmadita en la cabeza al gato y una mirada seria a ella antes de irse y perderse entre la gente, esa noche tuvo otro sueño extraño.

_**Ella se encontraba en un bosque con un hacha entre las manos, golpeando con extrema ira el tronco de un árbol, hasta que este colapsa y cae, si bien era un árbol alto también era muy delgado por eso fue relativamente fácil para ella arrastrarlo hasta donde tenía su pequeño campamento, una vez ahí corto ramas del tronco para hacer leña, entonces oyó un ruido en el bosque y subió su hacha a modo de defensa, entonces del bosque salió un gigantesco lobo huargo de negro y gris, entonces ella baja el hacha aliviada y dice –o hay estas lobo, ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces el lobo la mira y regresa trotando al bosque, ella supo al instante que algo malo ocurría, entonces se apresuró a seguir a su lobo, ella sabía que era una locura seguirlo a estas horas, estando a punto de anochecer y sin haber acabado de hacer la fogata, pero por otra parte también era una locura haber huido de casa, pero a eso ella no le importaba, ella entendía que era importante sellar la paz con los invasores, pero nunca se casaría con un ándalo, por culpa de esos asquerosos ladrones los niños del bosque se habían ido, además no iba a dejar que nadie ni siquiera su padre y rey la tratara como un objeto, después de caminar horas por el bosque siguiendo a lobo feroz por fin llego a un lindo estanque con un hermoso arciano frente a él, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que frente a el estanque hubiera una misteriosa figura envuelta en una capucha roja entonces ella alzo su hacha solo por si resultaba peligroso, al acercarse más comprobó que la figura estaba recogiendo unas flores del borde del estanque y metiéndolas dentro de una canasta, entonces la figura le dice con voz masculina –hace mucho que te esperaba- entonces ella por reflejo alza el hacha y le dice -¿Quién eres tú? Si planeas llevarme de regreso a Winterfell te advierto que no te resultara fácil- en tono molesto y desafiante, y el respondió con una risita -¿para qué haría eso si llevo esperándote desde que tenía 6 años?- ella no entendía lo que él decía pero le daba igual lo apunto con su hacha y dijo –date la vuelta ahorra mismo e identifícate- a lo que el respondió –como ordene princesa- entonces él se levantó y se dio la vuelta mientras decía –me llamo Velarys Targaryen pero todos me llaman capa roja- entonces al darse la vuelta ella ve su cara y queda asombrada, ella ya lo conocía había soñado con el casi todas las noches de su vida, con su serio rostro, con su cabello oro-plata y con sus ojos violeta.**_

Entonces Beth se despertó sobresaltada, por un momento pensó que aún era de noche pero enseguida recordó que era ciega y que probablemente ya era hora de levantarse, pero antes dio una patada enojada a su habitación, tenía que evitarlo, fuera quien fuera ese Erys cada vez que lo veía su mente y estomago se confundían demasiado, no podía volver a verlo, nunca.

Gracias por los reviews espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Te conozco Capítulo 4

La cuarta vez que lo vio era la niña fea, pero hoy sería su ultimo día como ella, pues hoy sería el día en que al fin pasaría al siguiente nivel, ¿porque lo hacía?, la verdad es que ella no lo sabía, simplemente sabía que tenía que aprender todo lo que los hombres sin rostro le pudieran enseñar, con ese pensamiento camino hacia donde sabría estaría su objetivo con la moneda envenenada comprobada por décima vez se dirigía hacia donde sabia el hombre se dirigía, entonces mientras iba pensando en cómo huiría una vez completada su tarea, se tropezó con alguien y cayó de espaldas, la otra persona también lo hizo, ella al ver la capucha verde que lo cubría se dijo a sí misma "tiene que ser una broma" ella iba con prisa y no tenía tiempo como para perderlo así, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente cuando lo vio directo a los ojos, afortunadamente esta vez no duro tanto como las otras, pronto recupero la compostura y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, pero entonces de improviso escucha que él dice –oye, sete callo- entonces ella se dice a sí misma "maldita sea" y busca en su bolsillo solo para comprobar que la moneda ya no está, entonces se voltea asustada, pero respira con paz al ver que la mano con la que sostiene la moneda tiene un guante, "no toco el veneno" piensa con alivio, pero luego se corrige a sí misma y dice –gracias- camina hacia él toma y toma la moneda- entonces él dice con tono serio -¿Qué no te conozco?- y ella piensa "es imposible que lo sepa, ni rostro no es el mismo" y ella dice fingiendo una voz diferente –no- y da la vuelta para irse corriendo y llegar a tiempo, esta vez no volteo para atrás, quería hacerlo quería saber si aun con esta nueva apariencia el volteaba para verla alejarse, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer, y ni él ni nadie impediría que lo hiciera.

Esa noche ya con su rostro en su lugar se disponía a dormir, debía prepararse para la mañana, pues iría con Izembaro, para aprender más, aunque aún no sabía exactamente que podía aprender de unos actores, pero eso es lo que le ordenaron, se dijo a sí misma "hoy no soñare con él, tendré sueños de loba o fantaseare que estoy en Winterfell o que mato a los de mi lista, lo que sea, todo menos sus ojos, todo menos sus ojos" se repitió eso una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormida, pero aun así al cerrar los ojos volvió allí

_**Ella estaba corriendo en un pasillo, en el techo había unas luces extrañas, no venían de antorchas o velas sino de unos extraños cristales que tenían dentro un pedazo de metal que parecía brillar y cada cristal estaba rodeado por un cono de metal, probablemente para dirigir la luz hacia una dirección, de repente le llego una palabra a la boca, esa cosa tenía un nombre y repentinamente ella lo recordó**_ foco _**además ella tenía en sus manos un objeto muy extraño, parecía una clase de caja de metal negro con una correa a un lado, ella también recordó su nombre **_rifle _**entonces el pasillo termina en una puerta de metal pero esta puerta no tiene manija o cerradura, simplemente se abre sola partiéndose por dos, ella entra en la habitación y la puerta vuelve a unirse, entonces ella entra a una habitación donde hay muchas personas con trajes extraños, cada una frente a una clase de espejos, pero que envés del reflejo proyectaban unas extrañas imágenes, y dichas imágenes cambiaban cuando el espejo era tocado, pero esto no le llamo la más mínima atención, como si fuera algo que se veía todos los días, al llegar se paró frente a un hombre, su rostro y complexión eran tan común para ella como esos espejos, y él le dijo –la nave de la estación 5 está llegando en este momento Lady comandante- a lo que ella responde –bueno supongo que debo recibirlos, es la primera vez que recibimos visitas en 200 años- entonces vuelve al pasillo y entra por una puerta que lleva a una caja de metal, en la que ella entra y luego de oprimir un botón la caja baja y llega otra palabra a su mente **_elevador_**, una vez que se detiene ella sale y entra en otro pasillo uno que se ve mucho más viejo, con la pintura callándose y las paredes llenas de moho, entonces cruza una gran y pesada puerta de metal la cual si se abría con una manija muy grande en forma de rueda de carreta **_válvula,_** de repente apareció en su mente, la cual un hombre vestido con armadura parecida a la de un caballero abrió, aunque esta armadura era negra y de un material muy extraño que ella desconocía, el cual tenía un cierto parecido a el cuero, y de repente llego de manera casi dolorosa **_plástico_**, ella siguió caminando y se colocó el mismo yelmo extraño que llevaban ellos el cual tenía toda la cara cubierta con vidrio negro, entonces llego a una clase de cuadra donde había muchas carrozas, no sabía cuál era su nombre o más bien no lo quería recordar pues sabía que dolería su mente de hacerlo, pero ella sabía que servían para lo mismo que las carrozas, solo que estas no llevaban caballos ni estaban hechas de madera sino de metal, hay había muchos que vestían esa armadura de plástico, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también la vestía, todos estaba alineados perfectamente para hacer un camino el cual ella pasaba justo por en medio, como los soldados de un ejército, entonces llego a su destino, otra enorme puerta de metal, la cual se abrió partiéndose en dos y dejando entrar a otra de esas carrozas, la cual se movía sola, sin caballos que la jalaran, esta envés de un I como las suyas llevaba dibujado un V, inmediatamente después de entrar la puerta de metal se cierra, entonces se abrió la puerta de la carroza y salió alguien con una armadura como la suya pero de color blanca, entonces ella dice –usted debe ser el representante de la estación 5, pues bienvenido a la estación 1, que peculiar traje de aislamiento, ahorra veo por qué en su estación lo llaman el bello- a lo que el responde en el mismo tono sarcástico –usted debe ser la lady comandante ¿no?, por sus hombres tan bien armados y disciplinados veo por qué la llaman la bestia- ella sonríe por sus adentro, le encanta ese apodo, entonces se oye una voz en toda la habitación –escáner terminado no hay señales de radiación, pueden retirarse sus protecciones- esa voz parecía venir del techo pero ha ella no le llamo ni un poco la atención, casi como si oyera esa voz a diario, entonces ambos se quitan los cascos, ella puede ver el porqué de su apodo, tiene atractivas facciones, igual que un peculiar tono de cabello, blanco y amarillo, probablemente una mutación mínima por la radiación, pero al verse directamente a los ojos algo extraño ocurre, siente que eso ya ha pasado antes y tiene la certeza de que volverá a pasar, y ambos preguntan confundidos al unísono -¿te conozco?-. **_

Arya despierta muy exaltada en su habitación y se pregunta -¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿será que me he vuelto loca?- No puede evitar que salgan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, por más que trato de calmarse no pudo evitar hacerse un ovillo en la cama y empezar a sollozar levemente, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar, si supiera lo que se avecinaba hubiera probablemente decidido gritar ahorra que aun podía,

Nota del autor: bien sé que es un cambio muy radical en la saga, pero si no les gusta pues no lean, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias


	5. Chapter 5

Te conozco Capítulo 5

La quinta vez que lo vio fue en el teatro cuando era Mercy, estaba en el teatro la puerta interpretando su papel, normalmente estaría en desacuerdo con su papel, pero luego de matar a Rafford, volvió al teatro e interpreto su papel tranquilamente, cuando se acabó e hicieron reverencia al público noto algo extraño, entre las rosas rojas, rosas, blancas y amarillas que usualmente el público arrojaba noto que había una azul, no era una rosa azul de Winterfell, en eso podría apostar su vida, era solo una rosa blanca pintada de azul, aun así el verla hizo que su corazón diera un salto, entonces levanto la vista y vio aquella inolvidable capucha verde, aun así su sonrisa no menguo ni un segundo, en lo que al resto concernía ella era solo una niña actriz encantada por los aplausos, regreso lo más rápido que pudo a su camerino, una vez ahí sintió que alguien entro y al voltearse lo vio a él, el saco una rosa azul de su capa y dijo –gusto de verte de nuevo- a lo que ella responde con tono serio –no te conozco, vete de mí camerino- a lo que él responde con una media sonrisa de burla y de enojo –esta es tu peor actuación hasta ahora, eres una pésima actriz- a lo que ella responde aun enojada –si no te gusta habla con el dueño del teatro para que te regrese tu dinero- a lo que él responde –resulta que desde hace unos cinco minutos el dueño del teatro soy yo- a lo que ella lo mira sorprendida y el continua –sí, ayudo que el dueño anterior se estuviera cayendo de borracho y le ofreciera el doble de lo que vale este agujero- entonces ella lo mira con enojo deseando poder rebanarle el cuello, pero permanece en silencio, por lo que el continua y dice –y no me refería en el escenario, ahí eres muy buena, me refiero debajo de él, por ejemplo ahora, nadie en el mundo te creerá que eres una alegre niña actriz, primero tienes que creértelo tú, dime ¿Quién eres?- ella de inmediato reconoció la pregunta y encajando todas las piezas dice –nadie- entonces en la mira con una expresión de confusión y ella nota el gran error que cometió, pero decide verificarlo y pregunta -¿Quién eres tú?- a lo que él responde con cierto recelo –mi nombre es Jaehaerys Neyragrat, y si nos conocemos- a lo que ella responde aun enojada –no es cierto- y él le responde igual de enojado pero con calma –claro que sí, creo que tú y yo nos conocemos desde antes de nacer, ¿has tenido los sueños verdad?- ella se queda completamente asombrada y consternada, pero prefiere no expresarlo y dice fingiendo miedo –mira si en verdad eres el dueño de esto entonces renuncio…- a lo que él responde –mal, una actriz jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con el dueño, por más loco que este, y no quieras salir por la tangente, el torneo, el precipicio, el estanque y el fuerte subterráneo, los has visto en tus sueños como yo- esta vez ella decide quedar completamente callada fingiendo se runa sombra más a lo que él responde medio enfadado –a diario rezo por estar loco, lo cual es raro porque yo en mi vida he rezado, pero aun así rezo porque mis sueños solo sean sueños, porque si no lo son tu y yo sabemos cómo acaba estar historia, y aunque no nos guste no podremos cambiar el final- entonces se encamina a la puerta pero una vez ahí se detiene y dice –te veré luego, aunque ninguno de los dos lo desee- ella noto que su voz ya no era enojada, más bien parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, aun así no lo detuvo y él se fue, ella espero cerca de una hora hasta que se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el templo de blanco y negro, toco la puerta desesperada hasta que le abrieron, una vez a solas con el hombre bondadoso y la niña abandonada les dijo todo, desde que lo vio en Kings Landing hasta esa noche, haciendo énfasis en sus sueños, una vez termino el hombre bondadoso aún conservaba su expresión de póker señalo a la niña abandonada y dijo –te dará una pócima para evitar los sueños, cualquier cosa que veas mientras duermes no será un sueño, en la mañana tendrás que decidir si aún quieres ser parte de nuestra orden, si no, te diremos dónde encontrar a Jaehaerys Neyragrat, pero si aún quieres ser uno de nosotros, entonces no podemos permitir que te identifique, ya que al parecer uses la cara que uses él siempre te encontrara, así que tendremos que encargarnos de él, y lo tendrás que hacer en persona, pero te advierto algo y puedo asegurarte de que nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, mientras el viva tu nunca podrás ser nadie, ahora ve a tu habitación a dormir- lo dijo con un tono muy amable, pero sabía que la advertencia no podría ser más cierta, una vez en su habitación sola trato de imaginárselo muerto en sus brazos, la idea la hizo soltar unas lágrimas, aunque no entendía por qué, se acurruco en su almohada y dijo –que solo sean sueños, que hoy no vea nada- entonces cerro los ojos, para s desgracia no eran sueños, esa noche todo fue claro, esa noche llego la visión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo, si quieren saber el resto comenten, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias


	6. Chapter 6

Te conozco Capítulo 6

_**Él estaba caminando por un pasillo de piedra y entra a una habitación donde había unos extraños espejos, cuyo reflejo se movía como el agua gris con manchas negras, algo dentro de él le digo que ya no funcionarían, entonces se dirigió a una mesa, apenas y podía caminar se agarraba el estómago para tratar de detener la hemorragia tapando con un trapo ensangrentado la herida de flecha, no esa cosa no era una flecha, **_bala_** así se llamaba, entonces oprimió un pequeño círculo en una esquina del escritorio y vio que las puertas de metal se cerraban solas, rápidamente empezó a trabajar, quito un pedazo del escritorio, donde había muchos hilos gruesos, hecho de un material extraño, **_plástico_**, entonces los corto con unas tijeras y rebelo que dentro tenían hilos pequeños de metal rápidamente empezó a doblarlos y a juntarlos con otros, luego del escritorio salió otro espejo, pero este si funcionaba, entonces una parte del escritorio se abrió y rebelo unos extraños cuadros con letras y números escritas, el empezó a oprimirlas a toda velocidad, en el espejo decía, ingrese clave maestra, y el empezó a tocar más rápido los cuadros hasta que el espejo se volvió azul y aparecían letras blanca muy pequeñas, cuando todo el espejo estuvo lleno de letras blancas, pulso un cuadro el tripe de grande que los otros, y el espejo digo clave aceptada, bienvenida lady comandante, entonces en el espejo aparecieron cuatro cuadros, en uno se veían unos valyrianos (cabello oro-plata, ojos violeta), el siguió escribiendo con el **_teclado _**y de repente las celdas se abrieron, los otros cuadros del espejo tenían dos pasillos y otro el lugar a donde llego donde estaban las carrozas de metal sin caballos, entonces hoyo como la puerta era tocada, como si intentaran abrirla con un arriete, entonces él se apresuró y las puertas con las que se topaban los valyrianos en su huida era abiertas de inmediato, hasta que llegaron a las carrozas, eran aproximadamente diez, pero todos cupieron perfectamente en solo unos, entonces el toco las **_teclas_** lo más rápido que pudo para que la gran puerta se abriera, y la carroza escapara, lo logro en el último minuto, ya que en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y entraron la bestia y sus hombres, entonces el embozo una sonrisa y digo –vaya no pense que el efecto del gas pasara tan pronto- entonces ella responde –abriste las puertas del hangar, la radiación está entrando en el bunker con esas puertas que abriste nos has condenado a todos- el contemplo esos ojos grises que tanto amaba, en ellos vio el miedo, la ira y una pequeña pizca de arrepentimiento, entonces dice –si se quedan en este bunker morirán, quieran admitirlo o no la radiación de las bombas también los muto, igual que en el bunker 5, ellos diez eran los últimos, les he dado instrucciones de cómo llegar a una península, las bombas provocaron que 14 volcanes alrededor suyo se activaran, pero no estallaran hasta dentro de cerca de mil años, además si mi teoría es cierta ahí hay algo que los salvara, algo oculto en los volcanes- entonces ella enojada dice –y el bunker 1, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?, ni siquiera nos contemplaste en tu maravilloso plan- entonces el responde – aquí…..- y toca su collar –aquí hay un mapa de un lugar donde podrán vivir, hay más radiación, peo es compactible con la que ustedes absorbieron, aun es imposible llegar, pero en unos 100 años si mi teoría es correcta se formara un puente entre ambos continentes, es su elección, salvarse o morir ahogados cuando el generador de oxigeno falle, como con los otros bunkers- entonces ella grita desafiante- el bunker 1 es el más fuerte de todos- a lo que el con una ligera sonrisa responde –sí,…. Pero no es eterno- entonces siente sus parpados más pesados y siente como su cuerpo casi no tiene sangre y abre la boca por última vez para decir –adiós- entonces ve como ella se abalanza sobre el pero no para matarlo sino para sostenerlo de no caerse mientras dice enojada –no, no, no ni se te ocurra morirte ahora, maldito cerebrito, abre los ojos, no los cierres, TRAIGAN UN MEDICO MALDITOS INUTILES, NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERAS, ESTUPIDO GUAPETE CREIDO- el jura que lo último que vio fue a ella derramando una lagrima.**_

_**El caminaba a dentro de la cabaña de la abuela, estaba sumamente emocionado, cuando al abrir la puerta dice -¿abuela? ¿Estás en casa?- a lo que una voz debajo de unas mantas en la cama dice –si querido, estoy aquí- él no la oyó con los oídas sino con su mente, era su forma especial de comunicarse, un pequeño don familiar, entonces él dice –buenas noticias, su padre no la mato solo la desterró y le dijo que la arrancaría la cara si volvía a verla- entonces la voz mental le responde –me alegro por ustedes- entonces nota un poco de molestia en su mente, aunque no le asombro, a la abuela no le agradaba ella, entonces el noto unos objetos extraños sobre la mesa y le dice –así que fuiste a comprar mas basura a puerto blanco, ya se, ya se, no es basura pueden ser muy útiles…. Oye ¿para qué sirve esto?- y levanta un par de cristales unidos por unas pequeñas líneas de metal, entonces la voz le contesta –son para verte mejor- entonces el los coloca sobre sus ojos y dice asombrado -pues sí, si funcionan, wow- entonces toca algo parecido a un cuerno de carnero solo que más pequeño y de barro y pregunta -¿y esto?- y la voz responde –es para oírte mejor querido- entonces el nota que su voz mental se oye extraña, pero decide no tomarle importancia y coloca el cuerno es su oído y si por unos segundos oye a muchos insectos y pájaros más de lo normal, como si todo en el bosque estuviera huyendo, entonces ve que el ultimo objeto es un cuchillo de carnicero, pero ya estaba lleno de sangre, y pregunta -¿y este para que servirte?-, pensaba que no comía carne, entonces gracias a sus nuevos cristales de ojos, puede ver que la sangre también corria por debajo de la mesa y la voz dice –jajaja, mi niño eso es muy fácil de saber- entonces el mira debajo del mantel de la puerta y observa horrorizado el cuerpo mutilado y muerto de su abuela, entonces las mantas en la cama se revuelven y la voz continua –es para comerte mejor- esta vez en un tono completamente monstruoso, eso salta de debajo de las mantas y se le lanza directo al cuello, ni siquiera pudo gritar como se debe, porque cuando se dio cuenta su garganta ya estaba destrozada, lo último que vio fue a ella entrar en la cabaña con lágrimas en los ojos y con un hacha en las manos y vio como la arrojaba con toda su fuerza sobre eso**_

_**Él estaba en la sala del trono de winterfell, el rey del norte no estaba en su lugar sentado en el trono había un hombre espeluznante, era muy apuesto eso debía admitirlo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad, al ver sus ojos no pudo equivocarse, era imposible, eran de diferente color y forma, pero supo que eran los ojos de la cosa que lo ataco en la cabaña, entonces él dijo –si lo hago debes jurar que no la dañaras ni al hijo que tenemos, nunca- entonces el con una sonrisa de demonio le responde –por supuesto, aun quiero que sea mi esposa, y mientras tu pequeño bastardo no intente nada, por mi perfecto- él sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no tenía opción, tomo la manzana entre sus manos y le dio una mordida para cerrar los ojos y nunca volver a abrirlos**_

_**Él sintió el mayor dolor de toda su vida el martillo de guerra lo golpeo con tal fuerza que las manchas de su sangre se confundían con los rubíes del dragón tricéfalo tan ostentoso que su padre insistía que llevara encima del pecho de la armadura, en ese momento pensó en su esposa, en su pequeña niña de ojos café y cabello negro, en su bebe de cabello plateado y ojos purpura, pero aunque eso debería ser suficiente para él no lo fue, no pudo evitar que su ultimo pensamiento fuera para ella, la mujer que al conocer supo que jamás podría volver a tocar a otra, ni siquiera a su esposa, la mujer que era lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último al dormir, la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches, viendo una y otra vez todas esas vidas, y aun así sin arrepentirse de ni una, la mujer que probablemente en ese mismo momento también gritaba de dolor al traer a su hijo al mundo, el hombre con casco astado se acercaba al lenta pero amenazantemente, tomo su martillo con ambas manos y lo alzo, en ese momento el solo pudo hacer una cosa, pronunciar el nombre de ella.**_

Jaehaerys Neyragrat se despertaba gritando en su cama, ahorra lo entendía todo, por desgracia eso no cambiaba nada, se levantó y fue a la habitación donde estaban las bañeras, se dio un baño a profundidad como siempre y se puso ropa formal, lo cual no es entrar mucho en detalles, ya que la mayoría de su ropa es formal, se puso su capa verde con capucha y fue al comedor a romper el ayuno, no le agradaba tener que quedarse en la mansión del magister Ilyrio en Braavos , pero no tenía otra opción, al menos hasta esa tarde, entonces solo tendría que darle un regalo "adecuado" al magister para pagar su hospitalidad, aunque probablemente el insistirá en que se siga el plan como se tenía pensado, pero Erys pensaba negarse como siempre, ese hombre podía ser "amigo" de la familia, pero él nunca confió en el, de modo directo o indirecto familia había muerto por seguir "el plan" pero Jaehaerys se había prometido que no sería así con él, después de esta tarde nadie podría decirle que hacer, no dependería de nadie y eso lo tenía extremadamente aterrado, entonces salió a la calle y camino hasta su destino, en un callejón escucho un ruido extraño y giro la cabeza, solo para ver que se trataba de un simple gato, aunque este gato se veía extraño, sus ojos eran raros, pero desapareció corriendo antes de poder analizarlos más a detalle, siguió caminando hasta que llego al banco de hierro, entro en él y espero horas a que lo atendieran, obviamente esperaban que como todo muchacho joven se desesperara y cambiara de opinión, con lo que no contaban era que él no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer, espero y espero hasta que lo atendieron, los tramites fueron lentos a mas no poder hasta en el documento final trataron de hacerle el viejo truco de que se les callo la tinta, el documento quedó arruinado y hubo que escribir otro desde el principio, pero él no se movió ni siquiera para comer, rechazo toda la comida y las bebidas que le ofrecían, había oído historias de que conseguían sus mejores tratos a base de mucho vino y comida alterada, a regañadientes el director del banco le extendió el contrato final y después de que Erys analizara a profundidad el documento poniendo especial atención a las letras pequeñas, y luego de señalar varias cláusulas no acordadas y no conceptualizadas (lo cual obligo a esperar más para que crearan un nuevo contrato desde cero), el firmo y espero pacientemente a que el director terminara esas "situaciones inesperadas" que aparecieron de repente, al final vio como el firmo y puso el sello del banco de hierro, y luego de señalar que ese no era el sello oficial, lo cual llevo a la quema del documento y repetición del proceso, al final el sello correcto fue puesto y el proceso que estaba realizando desde hace varios meses concluyo, oficialmente era el muchacho de trece años más rico por sí mismo de las ciudades libres, y lo odio al instante, el director aseguro que ya pagada la "pequeña" cuota de embarco todo su dinero sería transferido al banco de Volantis y en caso de extravío de la mercancía seme seria rembolsado, el banco había adoptado esa pequeña costumbre de un hombre que murió envenenado hace unos meses, aunque nadie sabe cómo, pero como todo crimen raro de Braavos fue atribuido de inmediato a la casa de blanco y negro, entonces Erys se despidió cordialmente del director y salió a las calles de Braavos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, había pasado todo el día ahí, sin comer ni beber nada, no le sorprendió nada, desde hace meses se pasaba días sin comer y no lo notaba, aun así su estómago insistió en que había que comer algo, entonces noto que había dos caretas de mariscos que conducían dos niñas, al parecer ya se dirigían a casa, pero él las intercepto y compro lo suficiente para que su estómago dejara de quejarse, entonces se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de otra carreta de mariscos, entonces pregunto -¿ustedes no recordaran a una vendedora de careta?, un poco más joven que yo, cabello castaño, ojos grises….- entonces la vendedora pequeña dijo con voz triste –debes referirte a gata- entonces la mayor continuo –se fue hace unos meses, no hemos sabido nada de ellas- ella peino su cabello detrás de su oreja y puso una sonrisa que era un muy pobre intento de coquetear, entonces él dice –bueno gracias- paga sus ostras y sigue caminando por las calles, entonces se topa con un callejón que le resulta en extremo familiar, entonces hoye un curioso maullido, entonces camina al interior del callejón y nota que hay un gato en el piso, él se asombró de lo rápido que los animales crecen, aún recuerda lo pequeño que solía ser, saca la última ostra de los pliegues de su capa y lo coloca en el piso, el gato rápidamente se acercó y comió el contenido, entonces él lo acaricio y el gato levanto la mirada y noto que sus ojos seguían extraños, como cuando los vio por primera vez, como si lo entendiera, entonces alguien lo tomo por lo hombros y lo arrojo contra una pared del callejón, al principio supuso que se trataba de algún ladrón, pero se topó con un muchacho desgarbado de más o menos su edad con una foca, entonces le pregunta con brusquedad -¿DONDE ESTA?- entonces Erys le responde mientras limpiaba su ropa del polvo –no sé de qué hablas- en tono muy calmado e indiferente, lo cual aumento su furia y dijo – no te hagas el tonto, gata habla contigo y unos días después desaparece, ¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO?- entonces Erys razona que ya lo había visto antes y dice –si te refieres a la vendedora de mariscos, solo hable con ella una vez y punto- entonces el muchacho cada vez más enojado ordena –Casso ataca- entonces la foca se aproxima amenazante y Erys dice con voz firme pero tranquila –no- mirando directamente a la foca y entonces la foca se detiene y ladra felizmente, entonces el muchacho dice –bien lo hare yo mismo- entonces el saca un cuchillo y se lanza sobre Erys, justo cuando el iba a atravesarlo, Erys se hace a un lado tranquilamente, por lo que el cuchillo ni lo rozo, entonces Erys toma la mano con la que el sostiene el cuchillo y con la otra golpea al muchacho con su puño en la cabeza y dice –que conste que tu atacaste antes- entonces le quita el cuchillo y lo arroja al canal, para luego retorcer el brazo del muchacho y colocarlo atrás de su espalda, para acto seguido estampar su cabeza contra la pared, una, dos y tres veces para luego arrojarlo a la otra pared y luego le dice –no sé qué sea ella para ti, pero tú y yo sabemos que los que desaparecen en una ciudad libre, nunca se vuelven a ver- entonces vio como la foca se acercaba asustada a su amo para tratar de ayudarlo, mientras Erys se voltea para irse del callejo, entonces vio que había una figura observando la pelea pero al acercarse esta había desparecido, entonces sigue caminando pero, sin saber cómo, se dio cuenta de que termino en el teatro La puerta, pensó seriamente en entrar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la idea era ridícula, ella ni siquiera está ahí, no sabía cómo lo supo pero lo supo, entonces camino hasta un puente de la ciudad, no había absolutamente nadie ahí, estaba desierto a varias calles a la redonda, se apoyó en el barandal y solo entonces se atrevió a soltar unas lágrimas, recordando la razón por la que ahora es tan asquerosamente rico, entonces siente un filo rozando su mejilla, se voltea tranquilamente y observa esos salvajemente hermosos ojos grises que tanto amaba, en ellos vio el miedo, la ira y una pequeña pizca de arrepentimiento

Sé que dije que el este era el último, pero no pude resistirme, tuve que dividirlo en dos, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias


	7. Chapter 7

Te conozco Capítulo 7

Erys sintió la cortada en su mejilla y vio la sangre en el filo, era más largo que una daga y más corto que una espada normal, pero en su mano se ajustaba perfectamente, entonces él dijo –si lo vas a hacer hazlo de una vez- entonces ella muy nerviosa responde –si lo hare- a lo que el levantando una ceja pregunta -¿ha si? Jamás has podido matarme antes, me has disparado, apuñalado y golpeado, pero jamás fatalmente- entonces ella con una obvia ira y frustración en la cara dice –esta vez será diferente- y el con una pequeña sonrisa responde –tal vez, lo único constante es el cambio, pero dime ¿Por qué hoy no tienes un disfraz u otra cara?, ¿Por qué hoy te presentas ante mi como eres en realidad?- ella titubea, obviamente sabe la respuesta pero se niega a aceptarla, por lo que el continua diciendo –por qué te dijiste a ti misma, "si esta es la última vez que lo veré quiero que él me vea", sabes que te lo facilitare- entonces toma la hoja de la espada apretándola fuerte, haciendo que la sangre fluya de su mano y manche el puente, entonces la dirige sobre su pecho y dice –ahí está, directo en mi corazón, ¿sabes cómo funciona una espada no?, solo mete la parte puntiaguda- esto por alguna razón provoco una reacción emocional en ella, la cual pregunta –¿porque no suplicas por tu vida como todos los demás?- con una pequeña lagrima resbalándole por la mejilla a lo que él responde –no tengo por qué vivir, ni un solo motivo, así que o me das una razón para vivir, o me matas de una vez, pero apresúrate, o lo haces tú o me arrojo al canal, y si la caída no me mata la asquerosa agua llena de mierda seguro que si lo hará- .

Arya apretó la hoja de aguja contra su pecho empujándola, haciendo que una nueva gota de sangre fluya pero esta vez de su pecho, ella trato de convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor para todos, que él quería morir, en cuanto el dejara de respirar ella podría volver a la casa de blanco y negro, y entonces podría decir sin la más mínima duda que ella era nadie, él era por mucho lo único que la ataba a Arya Stark, a Lyanna Stark, a White Snow, a la princesa Brandyn Stark, a la lady comandante "la bestia" y a todas las demás que estuvieron antes, entonces podría tirar a aguja al canal junto con su cadáver y ser una servidora del dios de muchos rostros, pero en cuanto intento profundizar más su hoja en su pecho se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, de que la sola idea de él hundiéndose en el canal hasta que su sangre roja se confunda con el agua café, la idea de él muerto en el fondo del canal, siendo alimento para esos fuertes peses que por algún milagro se habían acostumbrado a la suciedad humana, no, no podía, soltó a aguja.

Erys cerró los ojos y pensó que en cualquier momento sentiría en frio metal hundiéndose en su pecho, luego un inmenso dolor e todo el cuerpo y luego nada, pensó que así era mejor, así ambos seremos libres por fin, pero entonces, pero misteriosamente el dolor de la hoja clavándose jamás llego, en su lugar dejo de sentir la presión de la hoja en su pecho, y oyó un fuerte sonido metálico en el piso de piedra, entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo abrazándolo de manera sumamente posesiva, entonces el piensa con resignación, esta no fue, no habrá libertad para nosotros en esta vida, tal vez en la siguiente, entonces abrió los ojos para toparse directamente con los de ella, esos ojos violeta y grises que tantas veces se habían encontrado ahorra estaban de nuevo unos frente a los otros, entonces ambos acercan sus bocas y se fusionan en su primer beso de estas vidas, y ambos sintieron todos sus sueño haciéndose 10 veces más reales, fundiéndose en sus memorias como lo era el día de ayer y el anterior a ese, como si fuera parte de su memoria de esa vida.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del puente, justo donde ella estuvo a punto de matarlo hace no más de media hora, aun así se encontraban tomados de la mano y respirando con tranquilidad como no lo habían hecho en demasiado tiempo, entonces el pregunta -¿y ahora qué?- en su usual tono serio, a lo que ella responde con su usual tono de fastidio –no lo sé, ¿y tu familia?- a lo que él responde sin inmutarse –muertos, ¿y la tuya?- a lo que ella responde –igual, me queda un medio hermano, pero dudo que tenga tiempo para mí, si las cosas que tu decías en el bunker sobre criaturas con base de hielo y poderes crioquineticos- a lo que él responde a un serio –necesitara nuestra ayuda, también fue nuestro hijo una vez- a lo que ella igual de fría dice –eso explica por qué siempre me sentí más conectada a el que los otros, ¿y qué pasa con tu otro hijo y tu hermana?- a lo que él responde –la única manera de ayudarlos a los tres seria, si te convertimos en la reina del norte, ¿crees que sería posible?- a lo que ella responde – con sansa desaparecida y Jon siendo un bastardo, sí, pero a menos que consigamos hombres que pelen con nosotros, una nave y dinero para imprevistos lo veo poco probable- a lo que él responde con una ligera sonrisa- sé que lo digo cada vez que volvemos pero el destino es un maldito bromista, en esta vida estoy que me pudro de rico- entonces ella lo mira a los ojos para verificar que no estaba bromeando, para después ponerse a reír ambos a carcajadas, entonces se levantan y se van tomados de la mano, a la casa del el magister Illyrio, ansiosos por hablar con el de dragones, a medio camino el pregunta –¿crees que también habrá vuelto?- a lo que ella responde sombría –probablemente, ¿esta vez será hombre o mujer?- a lo que él responde –no se no me lo he topado, y tú tampoco o ahora recordarías que es él o ella- y Arya responde –bueno ya aparecerá, siempre vuelve-.

En alguna parte de Lys, Edric Storm despertó sobresaltado, por un segundo olvido donde estaba, porque le dolía tanto la cabeza y por qué compartía cama con una hermosa mujer rubia que como mínimo le doblaba la edad, y el por qué ambos estaban desnudos, entonces recordó, ayer había sido su decimotercer onomástico, sus protectores le habían dejado beber más de una copa de vino y le habían prometido que esa noche se convertiría en hombre, entonces se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse con calma, entonces la mujer despierta y dice –oye ¿A dónde vas pequeño? Tu primo ya pago toda la noche- mientras le frotaba la espalda, Edric noto que la mujer no le doblaba sino que más bien le triplicaba la edad, aunque esto no la hacía menos hermosa y deseable, ayer esas palabras lo hubieran dejado mudo, pero esta noche no podrían importarle menos, entonces dice –tuve malos sueños- a lo que ella pregunta con tono coqueto – ¿sobre qué? Cuéntame- a lo que él responde con tono frio y distante –soñé que un hombre gigante mataba a mis hijos, me violaba y luego me aplastaba el cráneo, soñé que me atravesaba el corazón un mandoble de acero valyriano, soñé que una leñadora me cortaba la cabeza con un hacha, soñé que una cosa con números explotaba enfrente de mí y me quemaba vivo y soñé muchas cosas más- a lo que ella responde tratando de atraerlo hacia ella –solo eran sueños- pero el rápidamente se aleja y se levanta de la cama y dice con tono enojado –no, no lo fueron- entonces camina con paso formal hacia la puerta, ella simplemente se encoje de hombros y vuelve a dormir, entonces él llega hasta un cuarto donde se encuentran sus guardianes y estos se encontraban bebiendo vino y hablando animadamente con unas mujeres de alrededor de unos 20 años, entonces su primo Ser Andrew Estermont, levanta su copa y dice alegremente en medio broma –vaya el niño del onomástico, o ahora espero el hombre del onomástico- entonces una de las mujeres pregunta -¿nuestra madre ya te aburrió? No hay problema, cualquiera de nosotras está disponible para terminar las horas que pagaron- entonces Edric les dirige a ambos una mirada fría, tanto que a ambos les parece asombroso que un muchacho de 13 años pueda ser tan intimidante, cuando entro a esa habitación con la dueña de la casa no era así, entonces Edric dice en tono serio y solemne –nos vamos, volvemos a casa, esta noche- lo cual provoca la risa de todos los hombres presentes y por simple imitación el de las mujeres, entonces Omer Blackberry dice –mira chico sé que luego de tu primera mujer te sientes el rey del mundo, pero volver ahorra sería un suicidio- entonces toma un largo trago directo de una botella de vino, entonces los ojos de Edric arden por un segundo con furia color amarillo y la botella se rompe en mil pedazos, sin razón aparente, entonces vuelve a repetir con un tono igual de serio pero mucho más imponente –VOLVEMOS A CASA, **ESTA **NOCHE, hay un par de molestias de las que me tengo que deshacer- entonces camina directo a la salida de la casa de placer y los hombres por alguna razón que no entienden toman sus prendas de las que se habían despojado y lo siguen.

Ahora si este fue el último capítulo, si quieren segunda parte avísenme, estaba pensando en hacerla pero no sé si tenga público, se aceptan ideas y comentarios.


End file.
